In addition to providing traditional voice communications, mobile devices facilitate communications between people in a number of different ways: users can send email messages, send text and multimedia messages, chat with other users, and so on. In fact, many users have adopted these way as their primary channels of contact with other users, because they are simple, quick, and unobtrusive, among other reasons.
Mobile devices are ubiquitous and users typically carry them wherever they go. At times, however, a user may be otherwise occupied and would only want to receive urgent or important calls. However, it is often difficult for a user to ascertain the importance of a call until the user picks up the call, which can be burdensome when the call is not desired or critical. There is one system capable of transmitting text information along with a voice call, although the system is quite limited in capabilities, and may be unsuitable for many users. For example, although this system, disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0273677, provides data along with a voice call, it only discloses providing text information, such as in a subject line displayed by a phone.
The need exists for a method and system that overcomes these problems and progresses the state of the art, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.